San Andreas Populist Party
|hideb= |population= |jurisdiction= |nature= |hidec= |hq= |commissioner=TBA |hided= |areacommands= |airbases= |prisons= |cars= |motorcycles= |helicopters= |dogs= |horses= |footnotes= }} Preamble The San Andreas Populist Party was founded in 2017, on the basis of fiscal responsibility, conservatism, social liberalism, and environmental conservation. The San Andreas Populist Party does not discriminate on the basis of sex, race, orientation, class, and any and all elements that encourage superiority complexes over the welfare of the common man or woman. Party Mission It is the mission of the San Andreas Populist Party to not be associated with the common liberal, conservative, socialist, or fascist political labels that have hindered the progression of economic and social welfare of the common man to serve as the political vanguard of freedom and responsibility, both in the realm of governance, and the economics of business, and shall be open to all backgrounds, and shall serve the interest of the public in all affairs with dignity, responsibility, and dedication. Ten Party Points of San Andreas Populism The San Andreas Populist Party does not wish to garner a reputation due to negative media attention and national politics, and thus will have a laid out ten party point platform in order to outline the basic goals of the party to fit the native San Andreas citizen. #Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness must be pursued with vigorous dedication just as the framers of the Declaration of Independence intended to protect such pursuits. #Public Safety must always be one of the major elements of a functioning government, as one who cannot provide security to its citizens is failing in its most basic functions. #Healthcare must never be fully privatised, but must also never be fully socialised. Healthcare should be made available to all classes of citizen, no matter the status of wealth an individual shall possess. #Community Engagement must be the backbone of an enlightened government. Government too far detached from the struggle of the common man, is a government that never understands the struggles of modern life. #Capitalism is a driving economic force in the United States and also in San Andreas. Private initiative into business must not be unreasonably hindered, and assistance must be made to needy local businesses to support a continued economic development. #Anti-Discrimination enforcement shall remain constant and in line with federal and state legislation. #Law and Order is an important element of a structured society, and must never be lapsed in favor of other pursuits. A society unstructured, is a society in anarchy. #Environmental Conservation simply encourages citizens to take more care of the natural beauty of areas they reside in. Our state is one of the most beautiful in the country, and such gifts must be protected from harm. #Fiscal Responsibility in agencies must be enforced, in order to avoid over-taxation of the common man or woman, while achieving maximum efficiency in government sponsored programs. #Community Redevelopment shall be encouraged in communities below the poverty line, along with abandoned commercial and industrial properties for better purposes. Party Committee Leadership Party Leadership shall be the bridge between the members, structure, and direction of the populist party in order to pursue the goals of the Ten Points of San Andreas Populism. Party in Sacramento Chairman: Urshankov Ramerov Description: The Chairman of the Party shall be responsible for all management of the party. Introduction: Greetings, people of Sacramento, I am pleased to announce that I shall be running under the San Andreas Populist Party in the upcoming County Commissioner election. As some of you may be aware, I was also a contender for Mayor in January of 2016, standing as an Independent, of which I came second, only to the current Mayor at the time, Thor Askeland. After this, I ran for Ward 3, something which I won with overwhelming support, and once my term had ended, I returned to Fort Bliss in Texas. Whilst I was away from the city finishing my service within the Marine Corps, I contemplated what could be done for the benefit of the Citizens of our Great Nation, and awaited to see what could be done upon my return. After a few months back within the city, I noticed that many of the issues I identified over a year ago are still present. Whilst governments have attempted to assist those living in poverty by building low-cost apartments, it still does not solve the issue, this also touches onto something close to me, which is the treatment of our veterans who frequently lack the necessary support. I shall follow our identified points to the letter, and be open to criticisms and suggestions from all across the city, no matter their race, culture or background - one Citizen's voice is always equal to another. Vice Chairman: Hamish MacTulloch Description: The Vice Chairman of the Party shall be responsible for the co-management of the party, maintaining the wings, and enforcing direction. Introduction: Hello fellow citizens of Sacramento. I am over joyed at being able to offer my support to Urshankov and to yourselves. I have served this city for many years as a firefighter, working tirelessly to provide life saving aid to the people if this great city. I recently retired from the fire department in order to further serve this city and help continuing it towards greatness. I hope to boost the small businesses of this city by providing additional work for them through government contracts and help create much more needed opportunities for them to expand their work force and work areas. For too long our voice has been ignored and I intend to change that with dedication and commitment to this city. Membership Those who are interested in joining the party can do so by either emailing Chairman and Vice Chairman, or reach us in person. It is encouraged that within your notice of interest that you include your viewpoints on issues we may not have raised, so we can work together to build a better San Andreas. Category:Faction Category:San Andreas Government Agencies